The Legend of Uminemon and Kyubita
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: Uminemon dan Kyubita.. akankah mereka bersatu ?  Warning! KyuMin Yaoi!  hanya untuk hiburan semata...


Judul : The Legend of Uminemon

Author : Shin Ah Chan aka Lathifania Asmaning Arin

Disclaimer : Semua anggota Super Junior MILIKKU! *dikeroyok ELF* KyuMin EunHae SiBum HanChul KangTeuk saling menyayangi, Yeppa sayangnya sama aku kekeke~ *dibunuh Wookppa sama Clouds*

**ANNYEONG HASEYO READERS! ^^**

**Author kali ini datang membawa FF geje, hasrat terpendamnya author membuat Umin menjadi kejam! Kekeke XD**

**Kekeke, mian kalau jelek, garing, dan bikin otak muter2 (?)**

**Typo masih selalu dan pasti ada, judul kaga nyambung SAMA SEKALI sama isi XDD *nyahaha***

**Sekali lagi author ingatkan, ini FF GEJE dan juga YAOI ancur(bagi yg ga suka ga usah baca!)**

**HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA!**

**DON'T COPYING, DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**

**Happy Reading all^^**

***Author POV***

Di sebuah kota di abad ke-28 *sengaja author pasin sama umurnya Chulppa~ kekeke* dimana dunia sudah dipenuhi robot dimana-mana.. tak terkecuali di sebuah biro pusat penelitian robot milik seorang profesor bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. *pacar author eksis XD*

Sang profesor tampan sedang merencanakan kepergian salah satu robot ciptaannya untuk menemani seorang namja tampan tapi malas yang berada di zaman pra sejarah *mana ada namja ganteng di zaman kayak gitu =…=* okee.. author ganti, tepatnya di abad ke 21..

Namja itu selalu terkena sial saat sedang mencuri celana dalam tetangganya, makanya Uminemon, robot ciptaan profesor tampan itu ditugaskan membantunya. XDD

***Uminemon POV***

Halo, namaku Uminemon, aku robot berbentuk remaja dengan kadar keimutan yang melebihi batas kewajaran seorang namja, kekeke. Eiiits jangan salah! walaupun aku robot, aku bisa merasakan berbagai jenis emosi layaknya seorang manusia lho! Aku bisa menangis karena sedih dan terharu, tertawa karena bahagia, ataupun marah karena merasa kesal. Korban pertama kemarahanku adalah adikku sendiri, namanya Mochiemon. Karena aku sudah didesain jago martial arts, aku pun menendang adikku tepat di pipinya dan membuat mesinnya konslet. Pada akhirnya ia berakhir di tempat pembuangan besi tua. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara, hahahahaha. *Umin tegaaaaa huweee T-T*

Saat ini aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku, seperti maskara, foundation, eye shadow, blush on, deodoran, dan tak lupa lip gloss warna pink kesayanganku. *ni robot mau jaga orang apa nyanyi dangdut sih =,,=a*

Setelah dirasa semua barang udah muat di kantong ajaibku yang menjorok ke depan seperti sapi bunting, aku menemui profesor.

"hei bro! gue udah selesei nih.. kapan berangkatnya?" kataku sok akrab.

Profesor yang ternyata sedang memperbaiki mesin waktu, menatapku penuh kecemasan.

"aduuh Uminemon, maaf.. mesin waktunya lagi rusak.. jadi.. maaf.." *perasaan kayak Mpok Mina di Bajaj Bajuri yah ==" *

"aiiiissh apa maksudmu pak tua? Lalu gimana caranya aku kesana?" kataku setengah membentak profesor itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengambil beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"nih, kamu naek ojek aja yah? Ntar kamu turun di mangga dua trus naek - deh ke masalalunya." Katanya masih takut takut. Sepertinya ia takut bernasib sama seperti Mochiemon.

"apa? Itu kan yang ada di HarPot bang.. *kok panggilannya berubah2 mulu ya =="* ya udah deh.. apa aja asalkan aku bisa langsung bertugas." Kataku penuh tanggung jawab. Profesor melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, ia menitikkan airmatanya, mungkin karena rasa bangga dalam dirinya yang selama ini sudah membesarkanku dengan baik.

aku hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat "appa"ku itu lalu melengang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Males deh kalau FF ini berubah jadi telenovela dadakan. (A: durhaka banget sih ni anak sama appanya sendiri ==" R: iiiiiiiiish author muncul terus! *golok author pake tusuk gigi(?)*)

Aku berjalan keluar dan menunggu di depan gang. Tak lama aku menunggu, tukang ojek sudah datang menghampiriku.

"neng mau kemana nih? Ojek yuk." Katanya setengah menggoda. Beruntung wajah orang ini ganteng, kasian kalau kutendang. Coba kalau jelek? Aku ancurin sekalian mampus deh dia.

"yee nang neng nang neng, aku tuh namja bang!" kataku tak terima. Aku tahu aku berdosa karena terlalu imut, tapi nggak gitu juga kaleee. *ala sketsa*

"aiiiissh kau namja? Ya ampun padahal kau imut sekali lho." Ucapnya jujur membuatku tersipu malu dan memainkan ujung rambutku salah tingkah(?)

"aiish abang ini bisa aja." Kataku manja sambil mencolek-colek bahunya. Loh? Kenapa aku jadi ganjen gini ya?

"oh ya bang, ke mangga dua berapa?" kataku setelah bisa menguasai nafsuku(?).

"jangan panggil abang, panggil aja Donghae, biar bisa lebih akrab gituu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Heran.. udah tahu namja tapi kenapa dia masih menggodaku? Ckck.

'dan kenapa aku juga tergodaaaa?' jeritan hati Uminemon.

"ya udah Donghae, sekarang aku mau ke mangga dua, cepetan ga pake lama bisa?" kataku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ia mengangguk sebentar lalu memberikan helm berwarna pink bercorak strawberry kepadaku.

'tau aja dia gue suka pink.. coba dia yeoja pasti udah aku embat dia.. kekeke' pikirku mesum.

Selama perjalanan ke mangga dua, aku terus memeluknya dan sebelah tangannya bermain-main di tanganku. Kami sangat mesra saat itu, tak terasa ajal sudah datang menjemput kami...

*PLAK! Author ngaco XDDDD*

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di mangga dua. Dengan berat hati aku turun dari motor dan menggenggam tangannya erat.. seolah tak mau kehilangannya. Aku pasti akan merindukan sentuhan dan belaian mesra dari tangan lembut ini..

***Author POV***

"aku pergi dulu.." kata Uminemon menahan tangisnya dan berbalik pergi. Dengan segera Donghae menarik lengannya seraya berkata,

"jangan pergi.."

Dapat ia rasakan buliran air menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan Donghae. Ya, ini pertemuan yang singkat dan berjalan sangat cepat.. *loh? Kok jadi lagu?*

"mianhe!" Uminemon melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar dan berlari sekencang mungkin *bayanginnya slow motion aja XD* ia dapat mendengar Donghae berteriak memanggilnya..

"yaa.. kumohon jangan pergi! Helmku.. huhuhu.. helm baruku masih kau bawa… dan kau belum membayar.. huhuhu.. jebal.."

Sontak ia berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badannya.

"mwo?" katanya tak percaya.

"huhuhu… helm itu milik Eunhyuk.. jangan diambil.. huhu aku bisa digantung nanti.."

Uminemon berjalan ke arah Donghae dengan langkah cepat.

"siapa Eunhyuk?" tanyanya penasaran.

"dia namjachingu aku.." kata Donghae masih setengah terisak.

"ya! Kau sudah punya namjachingu?" Uminemon marah besar.

'Bisa-bisanya ia menipuku!' batinnya kesal.

"mianhe namja-ah… eh siapa namamu?" kata Donghae setengah tersadar kalau ia belum mengetahui nama Uminemon.

Uminemon yang sudah geram langsung melempar helm dan uang 5000 won tepat di wajah Donghae dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"huweeee! Kenapa kau lempar? appo!" katanya memelas. Uminemon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang pose sekeren mungkin. Dengan posisinya membelakangi matahari dan posenya yang menawan hati author XDD ia yakin Donghae tidak akan berkedip menatapnya.

"namaku.." ia sengaja berhenti untuk membuat Donghae penasaran. Dan benar, Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang penuh kekaguman dan terus melihatnya penasaran. *duh bahasanya ==*

"Bruce Lee.." katanya mantap.

Donghae menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"ja.. jadi kau?" katanya menunjuk 'Bruce Lee' dengan takut-takut. Sang Bruce Lee hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkannya.

"guru.." lirih Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Uminemon POV***

Ya! Menyebalkan! Udah dibikin sakit hati sama tukang ojek, sekarang orang-orang yang mendengar pembicaraanku dengannya malah mengerubungiku kegirangan. Ada yang terus memanggil 'nama'ku dan berteriak tepat di telingaku, ada yang menggandeng lenganku dan mengajakku berfoto, lebih parah ada yang memelukku sambil meraba-raba absku dari luar! Dan lagi.. mereka semua YEOJA!

Apa yeoja memang semengerikan itu? Huweee…mana martial artsku tidak boleh dipakai ke yeoja T-T huweee….. *kasian Umin, sini author peluk XD *

"aiishhh sebentar, aku mau pergi nih! Aku terburu-buru.. jebal" kataku setengah memelas.

Namun para yeoja itu menggeleng dengan kompak.

"aduuh.. aku harus.. syuting! Ah benar, benar, syuting!" kataku meyakinkan mereka semua. Oh ayolah, aku sedang terburu-buru! Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti sih?

Tiba-tiba..

"tapi oppa Lee.. aku menggandrungimu.. kau tau? Sejak kecil aku punya penyakit jantung.. dan saat aku menonton salah satu filmmu, aku langsung menyukaimu.. kau satu-satunya alasanku tetap hidup.. huweeeeeeee!" kata salah seorang yeoja yang membuat semua yeoja di sekitarku ikut terenyuh, tapi aku tidak.

'BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN MENGGANDRUNGI SESEORANG TANPA MENGENALI WAJAHNYA?' batinku kesal.

"ne aku juga oppa."

"aku juga"

"ne sama!"

Sekarang semua yeoja yang mengerubungiku berkata hal yang sama. Karena sudah lelah menahan amarahku yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, aku langsung berteriak keras,

"YA! Aku tak peduli mau kalian sakit jantung mau kalian ketabrak mobil, biarkan aku pergi sekarang! Aiiiisssh." Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan mereka satu persatu dari lenganku dengan kasar.

Sejenak mereka melongo. Hahaha, rupanya siasatku berhasil. *smirk*

"bukankah itu.." salah seorang yeoja menunjuk ke arah belakangku sambil masih tetap melongo tak percaya. Aku baru akan menolehkan kepalaku tapi tiba-tiba..

"KYAAAAAAAAA! ITU KAN KIM HEECHUL? NAMJA PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA! KYAAAAAA!(author manggut-manggut)" teriak para yeoja itu histeris tepat di telingaku. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku sampai-sampai aku mendapat banyak kesialan seperti ini? T-T

Mereka segera berlari ke arah namja itu dan membuatku terombang-ambing karena tertabrak oleh satu-persatu tubuh mereka, dan meninggalkanku terkapar di jalanan. Sendirian, tanpa teman, kesepian..

"hiks.. kejamnya dunia.." lirihku melankolis.

Tapi aku segera tersadar dan teringat akan kata-kata terakhir profesor *author golok Umin* Aku segera menuju - yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

Dengan segenap keberanianku aku melompat ke arahnya dan berpegangan pada - yang memutar tubuhku. Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur, dan pemandangannya berubah. Aku yang terduduk di jamban *eh salah XD* maksudku, di taman, mengamati sekitarku. Ini.. Seoul 700 tahun yang lalu..

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berjalan ke arahku hingga aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku segera berdiri saat ia sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"annyeong." Sapanya padaku yang tengah melongo melihatnya. Dari jauh tinggi kok dari deket jadi pendek ya? Oh pasti efek sepatu boots itu.. *plak!*

"annyeong.. ada apa?" kataku to the point.

"kau tak ingat padaku Uminemon?" katanya sambil membulatkan matanya. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"hehehe, tentu kau tak ingat, karena aku sudah banyak berubah.." katanya sambil membusungkan dadanya, angkuh. Apa dia pikir dengan begitu ia kelihatan seksi? Masih seksian aku lah.. *author mimisan *

"aiish siapa sih udah sok kenal sok keren pula!" aku langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di taman. Saat ini aku fokus kepada namja yang harus kuasuh, setahuku namanya Kyubita.

Dari kejauhan namja itu tersenyum licik dan berkata, "aku akan balas dendam padamu Uminemon.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari alamat. Kemanaaa? Kemanaaa? Kemanaaa? Ku haruuus mencariii kemanaaaaa? *author joget bareng Umin*

sontak aku tersadar.

"jangan-jangan? ini alamat palsu?" aku bersikap paranoid, sedikit mendekati autis. Tapi aku menepis segala kemungkinan buruk itu.

Saat aku tengah melewati perumahan kumuh *emang ada? =="* mataku menangkap sesuatu yang kucari sejak tadi..

**PERUMAHAN SAPPHIRE BLUE NO 13** *hikss kenapa nama perumahan kumuhnya keren banget? T-T*

Aku segera sujud syukur dan memanjatkan doa kepada Yang Maha Esa. Tak lupa aku berterimakasih kepada author yang telah mempertemukanku dengan Tuhan di atas sana. *author digolok readers XD*

Aku ingin segera masuk, tapi langkahku terhenti.

"Kyubita.. Oh Kyubitaa! maen yuuuuk!"

Saat ini tampaklah pemandangan dua namja sedang mengetuk pintu rumah yang sudah karatan di sana-sini. Sesosok namja menyembulkan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng cepat, "aku sedang tak mau main." Ucapnya ketus.

"aiiiish kau ini! Kita kekurangan pemain tauk?" kata namja gendut tidak terima.

"iyaa Kyubita! Kau ini teman kami apa bukan siih?" kali ini namja yang lebih pendek dan kurus angkat bicara. Kyubita? Bingo! Dia namja yang kucari! :D

Kyubita menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau bermain kartu, Gindong, Sunewook! Aku selalu kalah dalam permainan itu dan selalu harus mencium bau ketiak Kangisugi yang bener-bener kelewat horor!" sanggah Kyubita tak mau kalah.

"oooh jadi kau mau ini ya?" Gindong menunjuk tangannya yang sudah mengepal. Kyubita menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"itu aku juga tidak mau.." lirihnya, hampir tak terdengar siapapun yang ada di sana. Tapi karena pendengaranku tajam setajam kelinci, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan baik.

Tugasku sudah dimulai. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah mereka.

"YA! Kalian tak boleh mengganggu dia tahu!" kataku menunjuk namja gendut dan cungkring itu.

Namja gendut bernama Gindong itu tak terima dan berbalik menunjukku.

"YA! Kau ini siapa?"

Aku memperlihatkan smirkku dan membuat mereka menciut seketika. Biasalah, Uminemon gitu. Kekeke.

"aku Barrack Obama!" teriakku mantap.

Mendengar 'nama'ku, namja gendut dan temannya itu sontak ketakutan dan segera lari terbirit-birit.

Wow, kemampuan berbohongku lumayan juga rupanya! Tapi mungkin itu gara-gara mereka yang tak punya otak(sebenernya mungkin gara-gara mereka ga punya TV). Hahaha! *ketawa ala bonamana*

Aku berbalik menghadap namja yang juga ketakutan di balik pintunya. Baru aku akan berbicara, ia sudah memeluk lututku dengan gemetaran.

"huweee, ampun pak presiden! Aku janji aku tidak akan mencuri celana dalam lagi! Ah baiklah, maksudku segala jenis pakaian dalam! Jangan perang sama Korea yaaa… huhuhuu…"

Aku menahan tawaku mendengar kata-katanya. Ni anak polosnya nggak ketulungan ya :D Tiba-tiba aku punya ide menjahilinya.

"ehem ehem.. iya aku janji nggak akan perang sama Korea.. tapi ada syaratnya!"

"mwo? Apa pak presiden? Apapun akan kulakukan.." katanya pasrah.

Aku membimbingnya agar berdiri dengan menarik tangannya.

"hm.. kau harus mau.." aku sengaja menggantung author *eh salah T-T* aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku agar ia penasaran.

"ya? Ya? Aku harus mau apa?" ucapnya tak sabar.

"kau harus mau.. menjadi namjachinguku!" kataku mantap sambil menahan tawa.

Ia melongo.

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit..

1 jam..

1 tahun..

10 tahun..

1 abad..

*plak! Ngaco!*

Cukup lama ia terdiam, sampai aku harus mengibaskan tanganku di wajahnya. Tak bergeming. Ia tetap membeku di tempat. Sontak tawaku meledak tak terkira. Ia hanya menatapku heran.

"waeyo? Ada yang lucu?" katanya masih terheran melihatku memegangi perutku sambil terduduk di tanah.

"hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali, aku hanya bercanda tahu!"

Sesaat ia terdiam, mencerna apa yang kumaksudkan. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, kini ia yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan suaranya lebih keras daripada suara gilingan beras di dekat rumah author. Dengan terpaksa aku menunggunya berhenti tertawa, dan bodohnya aku mau saja menunggunya karena ia sudah 3 jam tertawa! Bayangkan, 3 jam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh miris nasib Kyubita. Kini kita hanya dapat mendengar suara tawanya sesekali saat malam Jum'at Kliwon menjelang. Jasadnya pun tak diketemukan, hanya pintu rumah dan teras rumah serta tanah rumah(?) yang menjadi saksi bisu atas ketidakadilan dunia ini. Biarlah ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua, agar lebih menghargai tawa kita agar tak keluar dengan percuma.

END

**GYAHAHAHAHA! AUTHOR STRES ASLI! XD**

***dibunuh readers***

**Kekekekeke, ne, ne, arra, lanjuuut~**

"sudah puas ketawa?" aku bosan melihatnya terus berguling-guling di tanah.

Setelah ia menyeka airmatanya, ia mengangguk cepat.

"huuuuuh dasar kau ini." Aku menyentil hidungnya yang sudah pesek itu agar jauh lebih menjorok ke dalam. *dibunuh Sparkyu*

"hehehe, mianhe pak presiden!" ucapnya sopan.

"eiits berhenti memanggilku pak presiden.. aku ini.. punya nama" kataku sok cool.

"hmm lalu aku harus memanggil anda siapa? Pak Obama atau Mr. Barrack?" tanyanya polos.

"sudahlah daripada rempong mending kau panggil aku Uminemon!" jawabku final.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat lalu berkata, "Uminemon? Nama yang aneh."

"ya! Itu nama paling keren yang pernah ada tau!" ucapku kesal. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan sukses membuatnya mencubit gemas bibirku.

"arra Uminemon yang manis." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Omo.. ada apa ini? Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan normal!

#A: Umin! Kamu nggak punya jantung! ==" U: adain aja sih author pelit amat! A: masa bodolah =="

"eng.. Kyubita? Kau bilang kau maling pakaian dalam, benar kan?"

"hehe iya.." jawabnya sambil menunduk dan tampak malu-malu. Perlahan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia pikir aku sedang memujinya apa?

"mau kubantu?" tawarku.

Ia mengangguk cepat,

"boleh! Tentu saja boleh Uminemon! Tapi kenapa kau jadi maling? Kalau sampai rakyatmu tahu kau jadi maling-pakaian dalam pula, kau pasti dicap jelek nanti." Katanya berempati.

"aiiiiiiiishhh Kyubita! Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Dia malah ketakutan melihatku seperti ini.

"dengar ya? Namaku Uminemon! Aku bukan Barrack Obama!" aku menekankan kata-kataku yang terakhir. Ia menatapku agak lama, masih belum mengerti. Tapi akhirnya..

"MWO? Bukan Barrack Obama?" ia membulatkan matanya sehingga matanya meloncat keluar dan jadilah ia bersimbah darah. *plak! Ngaco*

"ne… aduh lama sekali connectnya.. nggak pake sp**dy sih." Kataku promosi.

"aiiish jadi tadi kau berbohong pada Gindong dan Sunewook? Berbohong itu kan tidak baik." Katanya bijak.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan, menahan sedikit amarah. "jadi kau bilang menjadi pencuri itu baik, eoh?"

Ia nyengir lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang bagaikan jalanan terjal. *dikeroyok Sparkyu*

"hehe iya sih, maling juga bukan hal yang baik." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"huuu! Dasar! Eh btw kok kamu nggak nanya aku siapa?"

"lho, tadi kan kamu dah bilang kamu Uminemon?" katanya tak mengerti. Benar-benar membuatku kesal saja namja ini! *sabar Umin, sabar*

"aiiiisshh maksudku, kenapa kamu nggak nanya rumahku di mana? Ortuku siapa? Sudah punya pacar apa belum?"

"em.. setahuku yang terakhir tidak penting deh Uminemon." Katanya setengah ketakutan.

"ah, ne, tapi kupikir kau akan menanyakannya padaku." Kataku berusaha terlihat sesedih mungkin.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, "arra.. Uminemon.. rumahmu di mana? Ortumu siapa? Sudah punya pacar apa belum?"

"hehehe! Rahasia ya! Sebenarnya aku ini robot dari abad 28.. tepatnya tahun 2702. Aku ini 'anak' dari seorang profesor bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku belum punya pacar hehe." terangku.

Ia membelalakkan matanya. "MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Author POV***

"naah Kyubita, sekarang kita mulai dari mana?"

"hmm.." kyubita mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"kita bisa mulai dari rumah Siwosuke!"

"oke kalau begitu!"

Mereka segera mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah Siwosuke. Karena hari sudah malam, maka semua ruangan dimatikan lampunya oleh Siwosuke. Saat memasuki kamar Siwosuke, Kyubita membimbing Uminemon agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Perlahan mereka membuka lemari baju Siwosuke dan..

"mwo? Kosong?" pekik Kyubita tertahan.

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Uminemon ikut-ikutan kaget.

"ya! Nuguya?" suara Siwosuke mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tepat sebelum Siwosuke menekan saklar lampu kamar, mereka sudah pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah Siwosuke.

Siwosuke melihat ke arah lemari pakaian yang terbuka, dan langsung kalang kabut.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pakaian dalamku hilang semua! Huweeeee…"

Poor Siwosuke.

*sementara itu*

"hah..hah.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Uminemon saat mereka beristirahat di taman.

"aku juga tidak tahu.. setahuku ia menyimpannya di sana." Kyubita tampak berpikir keras.

"bagaimana kalau kita mencaritahu?"

Uminemon mengeluarkan kotak pencari benda dari dalam kantong ajaibnya lalu menyambungkannya dengan ipod miliknya. *kyaaaa XD mulai berkhayal deh*Ia mengetik kata demi kata pada layar tersebut, lalu membiarkan fasilitas search engine yang terdapat pada ipodnya bekerja *sumpah ngaco XD apa hubungannya coba?*

Kyubita yang baru sekali ini melihat benda-benda canggih tersebut merabanya satu persatu. *gyaaa mengerikan sekali Kyubita ini XD *

"jadi.. kau benar-benar dari masa depan ya."

"hm? Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"andwe.. hanya sulit saja untuk mempercayainya."

"hmm.. eh aku sudah dapatkan! Pakaian dalam Siwosuke ada di jalan Shiningstar km 13!"

Kyubita mengangguk mengerti. Agar tidak rempong, mereka menuju ke sana dengan keranjang ke mana saja. Cara menggunakannya cukup mudah, tinggal duduk di keranjang, katakan alamatnya, dan kita bisa langsung diantar ke tempatnya. Keren kan? :D *promosi*

Setelah sampai, mereka terkejut karena sudah ada dua orang namja berada di sana.

"kami sudah menunggu kalian, Uminemon, Kyubita." Kata namja berambut pirang tersebut. Sepertinya Uminemon pernah lihat? Siapa yaa?

"ah kau!" pekik Uminemon tanpa sadar.

"waeyo Uminemon?" tanya namja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bruce Lee.. sejak kapan kau mengcat rambutmu?" tanya Uminemon takjub, karena rambutnya yang hitam kini menjadi kuning menyala, mengingatkannya pada seorang namja di salah satu MV Super Junior yang berjudul Mr. Simple dan juga A-Cha (salah dua dong!) yang berhasil memikat hati author dengan gerakan dancenya yang menawan juga suara bassnya yang seksi. *kyahahaha perasaan author maruk banget XD*

"sudah lama Uminemon.. aku.. hanya terinspirasi pada seorang namja di salah satu MV Super Junior yang berjudul Mr. Simple dan juga A-Cha yang berhasil memikat hati author dengan gerakan dancenya yang menawan juga suara bassnya yang seksi." *gyahahaha! LOL XD*

"oh begitu.." kata Uminemon masih takjub.

"ehem ehem, Uminemon, kau tak mengenaliku?" tanya seorang namja satunya lagi merasa diacuhkan.

"aiiiissh kau lagi, kepala besar!" Uminemon menatap kesal namja itu. Pasalnya, dia kan namja yang tadi siang ia temui saat di taman.

"kepala besar? Kepalamu yang besar!"

"enak saja! Kepalamu itu yang besar!"

"kalau begitu matamu yang besar!"

"biarin daripada matamu sipit ngga keliatan apa-apa!"

"anu.. daripada berantem, mending kenalan dulu deh.. trus maksud kedatangan kita ke sini tadi tu apa." Kata Kyubita menengahi pertengkaran nggak penting dua sejoli(?) ini.

"ah kau benar!" ucap namja itu tersadar dari pertengkarannya, dasar namja aneh. *plak! XD*

"namaku Uminemon!" kata Uminemon sedikit kesal.

"aku tahu! Oh iya namaku Yesuemon!" kata namja berkepala besar namun sangat tampan itu. *suami author neh! XD*

"kau juga robot?" tanya Uminemon setengah tak percaya.

"ne, kau sudah lupa siapa aku?" katanya mengulangi pertanyaannya yang sama terus sejak tadi.

"memang kau siapa? Ketemu baru tadi siang, kenalan juga barusan!"

"aiiiiissshh ini aku!"

Yesuemon mengambil sebuah alat berbentuk seperti permen karet lalu menempelkannya di wajah. Uminemon mengerti kalau itu permen karet yang biasa digunakan untuk menyamar. Tak berapa lama, jadilah wajah Yesuemon menjadi wajah seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Uminemon. Ia langsung kaget setengah mati.

"ka..kau Mochiemon?" tanya Uminemon tergagap. Wajar saja, ia kan sudah membunuh Mochiemon, apa sekarang Mochiemon mau membalas dendam?

"ne, 'hyung'." Yesuemon memperlihatkan smirknya.

Bruce Lee dan Kyubita yang menyadari akan adanya perang dunia ke-3 ingin segera menyingkir secepat mungkin dari sana. Tapi tak mungkin, sekutu mereka sedang terlibat perkelahian di sana, masa mereka mau meninggalkannya? Lagian gengsi dong! Masa namja sekuat Bruce Lee dibilang takut berantem? Kan nggak banget gitu loooh.

"apa maumu?" Uminemon sudah berancang-ancang akan mengeluarkan martial artsnya, tetapi Yesuemon tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"ayo adu kekuatan!"

"kekuatan? Kau yakin? Aku bisa saja menendang pipimu seperti dulu Yesuemon!"

"mwo? Bukan kekuatan seperti itu! Ayo kita suit?"

"MWO?"

*Uminemon, Brucee Lee dan Kyubita cengo*

1..2..3.. jangkengpong!

Uminemon kertas, Yesuemon batu.

Uminemon menang.

1..2..3.. jangkengpong!

Uminemon kertas(lagi), Yesuemon batu(lagi).

Uminemon menang lagi.

1..2..3.. jangkengpong!

Lagi-lagi Uminemon kertas, lagi-lagi Yesuemon batu.

Lagi-lagi Uminemon yang menang.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Yesuemon berteriak kesal.

"Ya! Kau curang ya?"

"mwo? Tidak kok."

Uminemon memperhatikan tangan Yesuemon. Kecil dan mungil.

"aaah aku tahu! Tanganmu yang kecil itu kan terlihat seperti batu, makanya kau kalah terus. Hahaha" tawa Uminemon jahat.

Sontak Yesuemon mengamati tangannya.

"omo.. kau benar." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Horeee! Aku menang! Karena aku yang menang kau tak boleh menggangguku lagi, arra?"

"ne.. arra." Ucap Yesuemon lemas tak berdaya karena kurang darah ayo silahkan minum S*ng*bion #plak#

Uminemon dan Kyubita tersenyum senang, lalu kembali duduk di taman.

=== Taman=====

"aku mau tobat jadi maling celana dalam." Kata Kyubita tiba-tiba, membuat Uminemon sedikit terkejut dan… sakit? *nggak habis pikir kenapa dia sakit =="

"mwo? Lalu untuk apa dong aku ada di sini?" Tanya Uminemon kemudian, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"memang kau ada di sini untuk hal apa?" kali ini Kyubita yang bingung.

"untuk jadi partnermu." Jawab Uminemon polos.

Kyubita tampak berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba seringai setan muncul di wajahnya.

"bagaimana.. kalau kau ada di sini untuk hal lain?" ucapnya sedikit menggoda.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu hal yang lain?" Uminemon yang kelewat polos(?) belum bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Kyubita.

"aiishh kau ini…"

Kyubita menarik Uminemon mendekat dan mengecup bibir plumpnya. Walaupun Uminemon adalah robot tapi bibirnya terasa sangat manis dan hangat bagi Kyubita.

"ini maksudku hal yang lain." ucap Kyubita kemudian.

1 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

1 jam..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyubita kau nakaall!" ucap Uminemon sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Kyubita. Kyubita hanya bisa nyengir kesakitan.

"aduuuhh.. kau ini!" kali ini Kyubita melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Uminemon, sama sekali tidak takut tangannya akan patah karena martial arts Uminemon. Karena ia tahu Uminemon pun punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, degupan mesin(?) Uminemon yang memberitahukan semuanya.

"lalu bagaimana? Kau mau tidak heh? Jadi namjachinguku?" Tanya Kyubita.

"tapi aku robot lho."

"mana ada robot semanis kamu."

Wajah Uminemon merah padam mendengar pujian tulus Kyubita.

"tapi.."

"udah jawab aja."

Kali ini Uminemon menunduk, wajahnya masih memerah.

"mm.. mau."

"mwo?" Kyubita pura-pura tidak mendengar *budeg kali yak =,=" *digebukin

"mau!" ucap Uminemon keras, dan sontak membuat Kyubita pingsan seketika karena bahagia.

**=REALLY END=**

**BUWAHAHAHA Akhirnya FF gaje ini berakhir bahagia juga! XD *digebukin Sparkyu & Pumpkins***

**MAAF BUAT BANG EPIL DAN BANG UMIN YG JADI SASARAN KENISTAANKU KALI INI T.T huweeeee *peluk bang epil sama bang umin***

**Yang penting, FF ini berakhir KyuMin juga walau pada awalnya kepikiran mau bikin HaeMin XD**

***ternyata susah kalau Kyu ama Umin nggak bersatu* (KyuMin shipper manggut2) :D**

**Dan ternyata pakaian dalemnya Siwon nggak dikembali-kembaliin XD kekekeke~ *kabur bareng Yeppa sama Chulppa***

**GOMAWO BAGI YG UDAH BACA FF NISTA SAYA ^^ TERIMAKASIH SEKALI!**

**SEKALI LAGI FF INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA! DILARANG NGEBASH TOKOH, AUTHOR BOLEH DEH.. *pasrah***

**Sampai ketemu di FF2 saya selanjutnya ^^ *nyadar dong thor FFmu belum kelar***

**Annyeong~~**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
